It is a commonly known fact that computer monitors and televisions emit electromagnetic waves. These electromagnetic waves have been determined and proven to be hazardous to human health. Cataracts, insomnia, headaches, and tiredness are some of the symptoms and side effects which have been attributed to exposure to the electromagnetic waves emitted from televisions with screens of twenty-five (25) inches or larger.
The electromagnetic waves produced by cathode ray tubes (CRTs) housed within computer monitors and televisions are emitted through the viewing screen, top portion, sides, and rear portion of the monitor or television. In order to reduce the emission of harmful electromagnetic waves, methods have been devised and utilized such as coating the circumference of electronic guns housed within said devices with high frequency-resistant metals, as well as coating the viewing screen to absorb the electromagnetic waves. Both preventing and absorbing the emission of electromagnetic waves, however, are extremely difficult, and the effectiveness of the above mentioned methods decrease as the amount of wave emission increases.
Furthermore, there are limitations to how much wave emission can be absorbed and reduced, and the cost to install such preventive devices is so high that it has become sensible to install the devices only on computer monitors that are required by law to have such wave reducing protective coatings.